


With Every Heartbeat

by Lilly_C



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Epiphany, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-06
Updated: 2008-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't need saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Every Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Epiphany.
> 
> Wrote this straight off while I was watching random eps from my other half’s Angel DVDs.
> 
> For Spike, always my number one smile. I love you, Lilly.

Sniffles and nausea weren't what she wanted. She wanted the ultimate prize from life – death, yet here she was feeling cold, constantly sneezing and occasionally vomiting. At least the pills and booze were coming out of her system.

Just before she passed out she sensed Angel's presence, it was like he was close by although he wasn’t with her. In a way she should be thankful that he actually gave a damn about her enough to actually try and save her but she wasn't thankful at all, just resentful because he prevented her from reaching the highest goal at the lowest point because she didn't need saving least of all by him.

One thing she knew for certain was that she would have to speak to him sooner rather than later. Later would be better but it had to be done. 

Staring through the rain soaked window down at the darkened footpath below, she sighed unhappily as it dawned on her that she was saved by the undead, a story that would be both sad and embarrassing to tell when she was older that a 253 year old vampire saved her life. She didn’t want to be saved by the undead.


End file.
